Canada's Almost Forgotten Birthday
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Happy Canada Day! Everyone forgot about Canada, again, and it is his Birthday! When he gets home, he is in for a surprise... Warnings: Very Mild language Drunk characters... Pairings: AmeCan/USCan but you can see it where they are both drunk, or you can see it where they both like each other... Best Image I have, may change later...


**HAPPY CANADA DAY! Well it is Canada Day so Happy Birthday Canada! I may post another Canada Day fic later! I have two alternate endings for this...**

**I don't own Hetalia**

Canada sighed, no one remembered his birthday, again. Everyone was getting ready for his brothers birthday in three days. Everyone asked him what he wanted thinking he was America, so he said a list of stuff America would want. Even France nor America forgot it was his birthday! He even had a whole bunch of meetings with the Prim Minister of Canada and the people in charge of each Provice and Terretory, previnting him from calling anyone or telling anyone it was his birthday. His people celebrated it, like they always do. When he got home he heard a whole bunch of noises when he drove into the driveway stop. He aslo saw a faint light turn off from his window. It must be those danmed neiborhood kids! When he got inside before he turned on the lights he grabbed his hockey stick to use if the kids were really inside his house. When he turned on the lights the whole world, literly every country was there, shouted "Suprise!"

"Happy Birthday bro!" Canada's twin America said to him.

"Bonne Annivirsiare!" France told him. (**Sorry if I spelt that wrong!**)

"Happy Birthday young lad." England told him.

Throughout the whole party everyone wished him a happy birthday. The first other than his family were the Nordics, who discovered him first. Then it was Russia, who said it like this 'Happy Birthday Comrade! You become one with Mother Russia , da?' but America was with Canada all night, and when Russia said that America said 'Canadia will not become one with you, you damed Commie!' After Russia wished Canada a happy birthday China came, then it was the the Axis, Spain, South Italy Romano, and Prussia were with the Axis as well. Afterwards the Asians came and wished him a Happy Birthday, then it was the Middle East countries, some arguing some not. Then it was the Africans, then the South Americans, Mexico and the Central Americans. Then Australia and New Zealand wished their brother a Happy Birthday. (**Since Australia, I think, is under British Comenwealth along with Canada, They are brothers, New Zealand looks up to Canada as a brother if he isn't under Comenwealth, which I am not sure about**) then the rest of the Europeans came to wish him a happy Birthday. Liechtenstien giving him a big hug. Everyone said it in their own unique ways. Oh did I mintion they somehow managed to get North Korea to come. Well North Korea was the last person to say Happy Birthday, he said it, with a threat attached.

When it came to preasents they all gave him preasents they that he didn't even say, they knew he thought they were talking about America. Prussia gave him some Maple Syrup he made himself, with a little bit of help from France, who had no idea what to do, so they looked it up on the internet. America gave him a jacket just like his, like always does, but on the back it had a number 51, and on the note inside the pocket it said '51's State in America!' in another note inside that note it said 'Just Joking!'

"There you are the 51's State of America now!" America joked.

"Very thoughtfull of you, I will put it with the other 146 of them." Canada stated sarcasticly.

When it came to France, France gave him a free pass for July to a strip club, that present was a joke the real present was his famous recipe for his crepes that no one is allowed to know! Englands present was one of his favorite spell books, he memorized every spell in it. Canada did show some signs of having magic. Liechtenstien gave him a homemade sweater that she knitted herself. (**Just use your imagination for what everyone else gave him...**)

After presents everyone had cake America made himself, oh joy a blue cake. After the party half the countries were drunk, someone (coughPrussiacough) spiked the punch with beer. Everyone left exept Canada, seeing he lives there, and America, who wanted to spend the night there.

After they cleaned up America hugged Canada. Canada seemed surprised at first, them warmed up to the hug. Without the twins knowing Hungary come in because she forgot her camera, which had pictures of some couples kissing, when she saw America put Canada in a sweet and short kiss that lasted about five secconds. Hungary took at least 20 pictures of that. "Happy Birthday Mattie." America said softly before they kissed again.

**The Net Meeting**

Everyone rememberd Canada even after few days. Well Hungary did show them the pictures of them kissing and doing other stuff, like cooking together and eating together. They are now the most famous couple to all of the countries, they claim they arn't dating though. Canada's party beated America's party for once. They think it is because of the fact Canada nor America planed it, and America only sent invatations, Prussia, France and England refused to let America do anything. The whole world came because it was the friendlyist nations birthday and they wanted to know him more. Canada always helped evryone out. No one will forget Canada anytime soon.

**THE END! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT! I MADE IT IN LIKE A HOUR THREE DAYS BEFORE CANADA DAY, I ALSO GOT MARIANNA TO HELP WITH IT! Plus you can see it as USCan or you can see it as both of them drunk... Marianna helped me out if it kept getting off the K-K+ rating... I had to replace several words and add a bit more detail for a few things I wrote... It almost became a T or M...**


End file.
